Favourite Colours
by ShadowManipulator7
Summary: Who knew Raven's favourite colour used to be green? '-.-'


Favourite Colours

Raven's POV

_I was in peace, meditating. I was just floating in front of the setting sun in the Common Room. It was quiet, even considering that everyone was busy doing something. Beastboy and Starfire were in the kitchen, Robin was reading something important on the computer, and Cyborg - wasn't doing anything, now that I think of it. I was just in peace, and noting would disturb me, unless-_

"Who wants to play a game?" Cyborg said loudly.

_Of course!_

I opened my eyes. "What game?"

He looked excited. "How about Truth or Dare, y'all?"

Starfire giggled and agreed right away. She had completely forgotten about her beading project at the kitchen table, letting the beads role and hit the floor. Her long red hair bounced around her shoulders as she flew over to Cyborg.

Robin didn't seem to mind the idea of playing some childish game. His tone was even, but excited as he sat down next to Starfire.

Beastboy had been in the kitchen, preparing a vegetarian meal for himself - Cyborg only made meals with meat involved, but Beastboy could shape shift into animals, hence his vegetarianism. However, he stopped what he was doing and jumped onto the couch, oblivious to the food resting on the counter.

I was the only one left who hadn't agreed yet.

"Please, friend Raven? Do you not wish to play the game with us?" Starfire asked, her green eyes shimmering.

I frowned. "Truth or Dare really isn't my kind of game."

"Then what is your kind of game?" Beastboy challenged.

"Spin the bottle." I said sarcastically.

Beastboy looked stunned.

I chuckled under my breath. "I'm joking! Jeez, and you say I have no sense of humor."

"I'm not sarcastic." Beastboy replied.

"That explains it." I mused.

Everyone laughed except for Beastboy, who still seemed confused. I could see the light bulb switch on in his head a moment later, then he laughed, too.

"So, are you going to play or not?" Cyborg asked, his eyes alive with amusement.

I shrugged. "Fine." I said curtly. I sat down next to Cyborg.

"Okay, I'll go first since I suggested the game." Cyborg said. "Um, Starfire. Truth or dare?"

"Truth." She replied.

"Aw, man." Cyborg muttered. "Okay, um . . .do you like Robin?"

Robin blushed.

"Yes." Starfire smiled, giggling. "Okay, my turn! Uh . . .Beastboy. Truth or dare?"

"Dare! I'm a dare man!" Beastboy laughed.

"I dare you to . . .uh . . ." Robin whispered something in her ear. "I dare you to kiss the remote controller."

Beastboy raised an eyebrow, but proceeded to pick up the remote control. He kissed it swiftly, then wiped it with his sleeve in case of 'germs'.

I suppressed a giggle.

"My turn!" Beastboy said. He looked right at me. "Rae, truth of dare?"

"Don't call me Rae." I warned him. "Truth."

He thought for a moment, then smiled. "What was your favourite colour when you were younger?"

My eyebrows shot up "Blue."

_Total lie!_

He crossed his arms over his chest. "I don't believe you."

"It's true." I said weakly.

Cyborg made a noise that sounded like 'phftt'. "I don't believe you either, Rae."

I blushed. I didn't want to talk about it.

"Guys, if Raven doesn't want to say it, then-" Robin started.

"But she picked truth." Cyborg argued.

"Raven, please tell us your answer." Starfire begged.

I sighed. "Fine." I paused. "When I was about nine or ten years old, my favourite colour was green."

Cyborg snickered. "Green? Seriously?"

"Wheat's wrong with green, dude?" Beastboy argued. "I may be a grass stain, but I'm the same as everyone else."

"Whoa, chill, grass stain." Cyborg said. "I just find it funny that you used to be Raven's favourite colour."

"Cyborg!" Beastboy and I argued in unison, but by that point Robin, Cyborg, and Starfire were all laughing. Only Beastboy and I remained quiet.

"This is why Truth or Dare is a terrible game." I said somberly.

Robin sobered up. "Sorry, Raven, but you can't say that it wasn't funny."

"Do you hear me laughing?" I said, faintly blushing because Beastboy was smirking at me.

_Why?_

"Why did you not tell us before, friend Raven?" Starfire asked. She twirled a strand of her hair between her fingers.

I shrugged. "It didn't occur to me."

Suddenly, the alarm went off. Apparently Slade had busted out of prison - oh, big surprise! - and was aiming for the Electricity Company outside of town. Everyone filed out of the room quickly, except for Beastboy.

"Aren't you coming?" I asked.

"So why was green your favourite colour?" He replied, completely ignoring my original question.

I shrugged. "Does it matter?"

Beastboy shrugged back. "I just wanna' know."

I walked over to him. "Well, I loved nature. All of it. Trees, flowers, grass . . .it was just nice and serene. But as I got older, things sort of . . .changed, you know? Green was - is still an awesome colour."

He nodded. "Good to know, Rae."

I nodded back, feeling suddenly giddy. "Why do you call me Rae?"

He tucked a stand of hair away from my face.

_Is it getting hot in here?_

"Because I like you." He said smoothly.

I was stunned. I didn't know exactly how to respond to that. What did he mean he liked me? Who would ever like me? I'm Raven, his complete opposite: I mediate, I don't laugh at his jokes, I eat meat . . .why would he like me? Nevertheless, I did like him, too, but I couldn't like him. I should never have met him. It wouldn't work out - would it? I'm not the type to get into a relationship, let alone like one of my teammates, one of my friends - considering that Beastboy was my friend or not.

_You do like him, though. And just look at that face! Who wouldn't love him? He's gorgeous._

"Hello? Lovebirds?" A voice said behind us.

Beastboy and I looked up to see Robin standing in the doorway, smirking in bemusement.

"Was I interrupting something?" He said.

"No." Beastboy and I said together again, blushing madly.

He muttered a quiet 'whatever' on the way out of the Common Room, leaving Beastboy and I alone again. I turned back to him, my cheeks painted red.

"Beastboy?" I asked quietly.

"You don't have to reciprocate your feelings, Rae. It's fine." He began to move towards the door-

I stopped him. "Sorry, it was just a - mental shock." I paused. "Beastboy, I do like you, too. I just don't know if it's the - safe thing to like you."

"Rae, you may be half demon, but that doesn't mean that you're your father." He replied. He put his hands on my shoulders. "You have no idea how long I've wanted to tell you this-"

"I think I do." I interrupted.

"You do? How?" He was confused.

"Because . . .because I felt the exact same way." I answered. "Everything about you is - is interesting. You're a vegetarian, which not many people are, you're green-"

"Which most people definitely aren't." He pointed out.

"-and girls would be idiots not to go for the ears." I smiled.

"I know, right." He laughed. "But Rae, I don't care what anybody else thinks. I like you. I really, really do, and you can't stop that from happening."

"Terra?" I asked.

"Moved on." He replied.

I kissed his cheek. "Alright then. How about we start with a date? Just a date."

"You read my mind." Beastboy laughed.

"And we heard your entire conversation." Three very amused voices said from the doorway.

"Guys!" I was bright red and so was Beastboy - or bright green, technically.

_My favourite colour of green._


End file.
